End War
Protoss Protectorate Terran Dominion Zerg Swarm |side2= Amon's force |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Artanis Selendis Valerian Mengsk Jim Raynor Sarah Kerrigan |commanders2= Amon |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= Daelaam *Golden Armada *Khalai *Nerazim *Purifier Terran Dominion * Raynor's Raiders (ally) * Dominion Marine Corps *Dominion Armed Forces *Dominion Fleet Numerous Zerg broods *Zagara Brood *Stukov's forces *Dehaka's Pack |forces2=Amon's follower * Hybrids * Enslaved zergs * Tal'darim *Shadow Corps |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop= }} A war against Amon was waged by the Protoss Protectorate in response to the threat the fallen xel'naga posed to the Milky Way. For clarity's sake, it is kept separate from the conflict that was waged by Amon in the vision glimpsed at through the Overmind and through it, Zeratul and Tassadar,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Echoes of the Future (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, In Utter Darkness (in English). 2010-07-27. Background The Second Great War paved the way for Amon's return. The use of a xel'naga device on Char de-infested the Queen of Blades, returning her to terran form.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Showdown. (in English). 2010. It was speculated by Alexei Stukov that it was this act that had allowed Amon to return to life, that hybrids had been present to collect the energy.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Alexei Stukov (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Hand of Darkness (in English). 2013-03-12. That Amon was indeed revived was confirmed by Emil Narud,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Shifting Perspectives (in English). 2013-03-12. and after the war's conclusion, with the death of Arcturus Mengsk, Kerrigan (again the Queen of Blades, albeit in primal form, led the Zerg Swarm to find and confront the fallen xel'naga.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. That Kerrigan was alive at all was potentially a divergence from the future glimpsed at through the Overmind's vision, in which case her death had led to the protoss's final defeat. Largely removed from the conflict between the zerg and Terran Dominion however, was the Protoss Protectorate, which was dealing with internal issues. The Khalai and Nerazim which made up the Daelaam were sliding into tribalism,Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. prompting Hierarch Artanis to launch an effort to reclaim Aiur. The rationale was that reclaiming the planet from the zerg was the only shared interest possessed by both branches of the protoss, and through doing so, a new civilization could be built from the rubble of the old. The Golden Armada, the largest fleet of protoss warships ever constructed, was created with the explicit purpose of reclaiming the lost protoss homeworld. In 2505, not long after the conclusion of the Second Great War, the fleet was launched.2007-17-11, StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 46. Karune. Accessed on 2008-18-11 Course of the War The Reclamation of Aiur The Golden Armada arrived at Aiur. However, the invasion went awry as Amon revealed his presence to the protoss, corrupting the Khala. Artanis and his followers were forced to sever their nerve appendages and flee in the Spear of Adun. The Battle of Korhal ]] The Shadow Corps attacked Korhal's space forces and also sabotaged the ''Sky Shield space platform, sending it hurtling down towards Augustgrad. Artanis arrived at the planet at the behest of Zeratul, where on the Sky Shield he provided support to Dominion forces under the command of Jim Raynor. Augustgrad itself also came under attack, suffering havy damage.2014-11-07, StarCraft II Legacy of the Void Campaign Overview. YouTube, accessed on 2014-11-12 The Battle of Shakuras Matriarch Vorazun contacted Artanis, informing him that Shakuras had come under assault by zerg that were under Amon's control. Artanis's forces cleared launch bays so that Vorazun's ships could escape. The battle escalated as a void thrasher was unleashed against the protoss.2014-11-?, Is anyone else excited for the Legacy of the Void campaign?. Reddit, accessed on 2014-12-14 References Category:Wars